


Two Ficlets

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2004-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chocolate and Stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ficlet One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Mrs. Black watches Remus as he walks down the corridor of Twelve Grimmauld Place, not shouting and shrieking epithets now but looking smug at the werewolf, as if someone had whispered a most wicked little secret into her two-dimensional ear.

Hot chocolate, his brain repeats mechanically, I think I'd like some hot chocolate.

He had become accustomed to, and rather fond of, making it the Muggle way and so his wand remains tucked within his robes as he Summons a saucepan, a wooden spoon, a bottle of milk, and a tin of powdered cocoa, all kept in cupboard specifically to supply his cravings. As he pours the milk into the pan there is some hollow delight in the familiar sound; you can't say the world has gone completely to hell as long as there is milk for hot chocolate.

He stirs, clockwise, counterclockwise, clockwise again. The cocoa dissolves and a streak of pale brown chases after Remus's spoon before bleeding into and darkening the surrounding white. Another few minutes and steam undulates from inside a mug cradled between his hands.

He sits at the filthy kitchen table and sips delicately, hissing as it burns his mouth and tongue.

He waits and stares at a greasy spot on the wall as if expecting it to utter a revelation. He sips again and when satisfied that it will not scald his throat he tilts his head back and downs the entire mugful.

Then he stands and calmly throws the mug at the wall, watching blandly, white hands shaking, as cobalt blue shards litter the floor. He leaves the kitchen, his body shivering but his expression blank.

Chocolate had failed him.


	2. Ficlet Two

The summer's begun but the evening brings a cool, though brief, rainshower; Remus can feel his robes dampening as he lays back on a grassy knoll, positioning himself so that he is just below where he is nearly certain the star will appear.

His eyes search it out patiently.

_"Moony, you know I fully appreciate your love of all things celestial, but it's bloody freezing out here!"_

"Stop whining, Sirius. I promised we wouldn't be long, and we won't. I just want to have a go with the telescope."

Sirius is quiet behind Remus as the telescope is meticulously adjusted but when Remus lets out a triumphant "A-ha!" Sirius abandons any thoughts of patience and pounces him, toppling them both to the ground but somehow managing not to upset the equipment. They land nose-to-nose and even with his eyes crossed Sirius can tell that Remus is exasperated.

He pulls away with the grace to look sheepish. "Sorry, mate. I just wanted a look."

"You could have asked."

"Yeah. Um?"

"Padfoot?" Remus's voice is just barely above a whisper..

"Yes, Moony?"

"Do be so kind as to either kiss me or get off of me as my lungs are about to deflate. You oaf."

Neither can tell whose lips are colder, or softer.

He thinks he sees it, but after squinting and scrutinizing he decides that it can't be.

He glances, worried, at the horizon, which is slowly becoming paler.

_Remus claws helplessly at the ground, his legs hooked around Sirius's neck. Lumps of Earth gather in his fists as his body tightens and just before his eyes roll back into his head he can see a single star pulsating behind Sirius's left shoulder._

There are still hours until sunrise but he is beginning to feel desperate.

He pleads with the sky. "I just wanted a look."

_"Look at them all."_

"Hmmmm. Yes." Remus yawns.

Sirius pokes at his shoulder. "Well, aren't they what you dragged my arse out here for?"

"They are, but they're quite obviously not what you followed my arse out here for."

Sirius chuckled. "I didn't plan that. Honest."

Remus harrumphs and presses his face against the warmth of Sirius's throat. He can still see the star out of the corner of his eye.

"Where is it?" he wonders. "Maybe you can't see it in the summer...but I checked...the books and the charts...it should...be here."

The sun begins poking its head up and the silky black is soon replaced with slate grey. Remus remains on the ground, half-hoping the night will suddenly reappear.

When he realizes that it won't he buries his head in the ground and sobs until his mouth is caked with dirt.

Molly and Arthur find him after an anxious search. He is fast asleep on the grass, flushed, curled in on himself beneath his robes as though seeking warmth. Somehow, probably a strength due to carrying many a drowsy child to bed, Arthur, with help from his wife, takes Remus up in his arms without waking him, and together they bring him into the house, slipping past Mrs. Black, and into a bedroom. Molly removes his shoes and his robes and tucks him in under a sheet, kissing his forehead tenderly and stroking his saline-stained cheek. She and Arthur leave the room, glancing over their shoulders at him before shutting the door.

In an observatory nearby, an astronomer remarks to his partner that it appears another star has died.


End file.
